


Anniversary portrait

by Italymystery



Category: Mirandy - Fandom, The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Mirandy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Italymystery/pseuds/Italymystery
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 10
Kudos: 114





	Anniversary portrait

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182321680@N08/50405757751/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
